As Her World Falls Down
by Restless-Soul1
Summary: Her life is shattered in a single moment and in her mind the only way to stop hurting is to turn back to her childhood fantasy....
1. Chapter 1 prologue

AN: Hello everyone first off I hope you like this story it's not the best in the world and it's kinda off to a slow stat but it will get better a bit later. This story takes place 10yrs after the movie ended…

Now the formalities Disclaimer: I do not own the movie that this fanfiction is written for or any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Again I DO NOT OWN 'The Labyrinth' or any characters from it they are the property of Jim Henson home entertainment, Lucasfilms Ltd and Sony Pictures. There I think I have covered all my bases…

Prolog:

The Child was playing outside like he did just about everyday that _He_ observed this family. The young woman had gone into the house as the boy had been fighting off the imaginary pirates that were invading the house. As the woman emerged from the house carring a tray of sandwiches and drinks she watched the boy as he fell.

"Great job acting brat now get up and come eat your lunch….Toby come on now this isn't funny get up…TOBY!" panic started to over take the tone of annoyance as the woman raced down the stairs to the boy laying on the ground. Half expecting the boy to start laughing when she turned him over she was horror stricken when she turned the lifeless boy onto his back she immediately started CPR and was screaming for help. The old woman next door called 911. _He_ watched as the girl tried to revive the small boy. _HE _watched as the ambulance came and took the boy away. _He_ watched as the young woman got into the neighbors car and rode away following the ambulance.

The Snowy owl stretched his wings as he dropped from his perch in the tall oak tree beside the house. He had frequented that spot for the past 10yrs waiting for the day when the woman that lived there would realize she needed him. A pang of sadness for the family he had regarded as his own was swelling in his heart. He knew what had happened and he could do nothing to stop it. He followed them to the hospital and watched from the window of the waiting room as the woman collapsed entirely into the arms of the old woman who had brought her there when the doctor came out and told her the news.

"_Sarah…"_ the word was like a whisper from the trees, the woman looked up for a moment the streams of tears still running down her face but continued to cry as though she heard nothing…all that could be heard over her soft sobs was the beating of wings as a large bird flew away from the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie that this fanfiction is written for or any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Again I DO NOT OWN 'The Labyrinth' or any characters from it they are the property of Jim Henson home entertainment, Lucasfilms Ltd and Sony Pictures. There I think I have covered all my bases…

Chapter 1

The sky was dark and menacing as she stood before the small powder blue casket. They had chosen an open casket funeral. Karen sat in the front row marked for family, her soft sobs seemed to echo through out the church. The young woman who was stoically sitting beside older woman stood and walked up to the little boy who lay in the casket. In the woman's arms there was a well worn bear, it was old and a little thread bare in some places but for the most part it was still intact and looked well loved. The woman's dark hair cascaded around her face as she leaned over the small boy and tucked the bear under his arm. "Lancelot was yours now and forever, I love you Toby." She whispered as she stood up strait and turned back to sit by her stepmother.

Sarah sat emotionless as the funeral proceeded, that's all she could do. As people came and offered their sympathy and support all she cold do was stare at the casket as they lowered it into the soft warm ground along with the last person in this world that she loved and loved her in return. Everything after that was a hazy blur to her. She vaguely remembered Karen telling her she was going back to Virginia to live with her sister, not that it mattered to Sarah what Karen did. Sarah still didn't care for the woman that made her life miserable growing up. Karen had done everything imaginable to alienate Sarah from her Father right up to the day he died. The only reason she still talked to her was because of Toby and now he was gone too… just like everyone else Sarah loved. Sarah couldn't believe Toby was actually gone it was only last week when he was running around and begging her for one of her stories. He was such a lively 11yr old she couldn't understand why a boy so young and vivacious could die from a heartatack it wasn't fair he died so young especially since it could have been prevented.

Sarah loved her little brother more than anything in this world. It wasn't always the case though… there was a time long before Toby could remember when Sarah couldn't stand being around him. No one could understand why or how Sarah had changed her opinion about having a baby brother, that was a secret Sarah kept only for herself. When Sarah looked at Toby as he grew older she saw similarities between him and someone she fought so hard to forget. As much as she wanted to forget she couldn't bring herself to let go of those memories either.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie that this fanfiction is written for or any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Again I DO NOT OWN 'The Labyrinth' or any characters from it they are the property of Jim Henson Home Entertainment, Lucasfilms Ltd and Sony Pictures.

A/N: Thank you Sweet Christabel for taking the time to review. In response I would like to say that is why I posted both the prologue and the first chapter in the same night. The chapters for this story are going to be kinda short (not as short as the prologue) but it also will be updated kinda fast… hopefully if my hectic life permits. Please everyone bare with me this is the first fiction I have attempted for Labyrinth. It is my favorite movie and I hope I have captured the characters personalities as well as the original creators. If I make any mistakes please feel free to point them out so I can fix it. Thank you.

CHAPTER 2

The weather had turned dank and dreary as Sarah's car pulled into the driveway. The metallic creaking of the garage door overpowered the sound of the rain as it beat against the roof of her car. Once safely inside the garage she got out of her car she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress as she made her way to the door to let herself into the house.

It was unusually quiet and lonely; everywhere she looked something reminded her of everything she had lost. Toby's dirty sneakers lay by the doorway where he had taken them off after playing in her yard. His toys and movies scattered around the huge TV in the living room from their last movie night together. This was the house she had grown up in where she had practically raised her younger brother as her own child. From the exterior of the house it looks the same as it did when she was a child but the interior was decorated to Sarah's taste alone. When her father passed away two years ago he left her the house. It was the only thing he had given her in her life that held any significant value in her eyes. So many memories were trapped within these walls, memories of her mother, her little brother Toby, and of others she dared not mention out loud.

As she took off her shoes she spotted the picture on the mantle that was taken of her with Toby last month. Looking at the two of them was like looking at two sides of the same coin, complete opposites yet they were so similar. Where she had straight dark hair he had wild blond, her eyes were green and his were blue with flecks of brown... almost as if he had two different colored eyes. Sarah couldn't look at the picture any longer. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine she kept there. She had kept it for special occasions knowing she was a goner after two glasses. She didn't even bother getting a glass to pour it in, it besides it wasn't like there was anyone there to chastise her for her lack of manners tonight and after the day she had experienced she would have dared anyone to have said anything to her if they were there. The cold bitterness of the wine made her scrunch up her nose. She wasn't much of a drinker, a light weight really, but tonight she felt she needed that little bit of added strength that bottle offered. She hated being alone

Just outside the kitchen window a snow white owl sat perched in the low hanging branches of a tree. Rain was pouring down on the little bird but he sat watching the woman with such intensity you would think he knew what was going on. It was odd seeing an owl in a suburban neighbor hood. But this wasn't just your average barn owl; he was here with a purpose. Just as he had been for the past 10 years he was waiting on someone. He was waiting on her to notice him, to want him, to need him again...

A/N: Well what do you think? Please review...until next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie that this fanfiction is written for or any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Again I DO NOT OWN 'The Labyrinth' or any characters from it they are the property of Jim Henson Home Entertainment, Lucasfilms Ltd and Sony Pictures.

A/N: Thank you so much to my two new reviewers, Arynwy and Serenity458. I am so glad you have enjoyed this story so far.

CHAPTER 3

Toby had been living with her for the past 2 yrs since their father died. Karen was too busy to have Toby around. She believed he cramped her style and social status. Sarah on the other hand had welcomed him with open arms.

She made her way up the stairs to Toby's room… her old room. Almost everything was the same as it had been when she had occupied the room except for a few distinct differences that made it look more masculine. She had painted the room blue for him, re hung her old posters and had baseball sheets on the bed. Toby was at the age where anything was possible and had embraced Sarah's love for fantasy, so he had kept most of her old books and toys except the ones he deemed were too girlish.

She plopped down on the bed and looked over to the dresser. For a fleeting moment she thought she saw something in the mirror but decided it was just her overactive imagination. _They_ hadn't answered her call since the night she had returned from their world. Then again why would they heed her call if she didn't really believe they could? She hadn't really needed them she just wanted to see if they would come to her. Sarah got up from the bed and stumbled over to the dresser the wine taking over her sense of balance.

"Well here goes nothing…" Sarah said as she stood in front of the mirror. She had to think for a moment of who she wanted to call. Her thoughts were clouded because of the wine she drunk. Jareth flashed into her mind but she shook that off immediately…why would she call him, didn't he try to keep her away from Toby? The image of that tall beautiful man kept swimming around in her head as it had for the past 10yrs. He was the one she truly wanted but had never had the courage to call. Instead she tried for the hundredth time to call forth the little dwarf that she had befriended so long ago. "Hoggle I need you…."

She stood there for a moment but nothing seemed to be happening. She turned away from the mirror tears running down her face "Why won't you come to me when I need you the most…You promised me you would come."

She made her way to the door of the room the nearly empty bottle still clutched in her hand. If she had turned around she would have seen Hoggle's face staring back at her with tears in his eyes before he vanished. 

A/N: Well what do you think? The next chapter is gonna take me a while to get up. I think I should be done with it in about a week, but don't be surprised if it is out sooner (just not tomorrow). I have a tendency to get a little obsessed and end up writing non stop some days when I get off work lol. Please review…I love what you have to say good or bad!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie that this fan fiction is written for or any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Again I DO NOT OWN 'The Labyrinth' or any characters from it they are the property of Jim Henson Home Entertainment, Lucasfilms Ltd and Sony Pictures

A/N: Thanks as always to my reviewers Sweet Christabel, arynwy, Serenity458, and lkaplon. Your reviews have made this story a joy to write.

I like reading what anyone has to say good or bad, it helps me improve my writing technique. I don't like flames with out cause though, so please if you can't be polite don't even bother.

CHAPTER 4

She stumbled her way out of Toby's room and across the hall to the master bedroom, her room now. Her canopy bed beckoned to her like a long lost friend. Sleep, that's what her body craved more than anything. She hadn't slept in three days. Such a small amount of time in comparison to her years, but since the day Toby died the time seemed to creep by more slowly than usual. Thus making those three days the longest of her life.

She walked over to vanity table and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Before her stood a woman with long dark hair and emerald green eyes. She noticed her eyes no longer held the youthful sparkle the once held not so long ago, they were dark. Exhaustion was etched all over her features. She stood there silent for a while. It was raining harder outside but she couldn't even hear the sound of the water pounding on the balcony windows. Thunder raged and lightning filled the sky. The owl was once again observing her through the glass doors just the same as it was 10 years before. All was lost to her though. The only thing she was sure of was the beating of her own heart hammering in her ears as her anger rose, swelling and consuming her. Suddenly she drew back her right arm and punched her reflection as she screamed into the night.

The breaking glass made tinkling sounds, like crystal goblets when clinked together. Blood started oozing from her abused hand dropping down on her pristine white carpet but she didn't care. All she knew was she hated the woman she saw in her reflection. Her un injured hand lifted the wine bottle to her lips, finishing off the last of the bitter comfort the bottle held she tossed it to the floor. It rolled to a stop against the balcony doors. The very place where her adventure began so long ago…where her life changed for the better. That's where he stood the first time…

The owl watched her intently as the woman fell to her knees on the floor by her bed. Dark crimson blood still dripped from her hand but it went unnoticed by the owner of the hand. She was broken, beyond the point of pain, beyond the point of tears. All that was left of her was an empty shell of the woman he once knew. Cone was the stubborn, strong willed girl who had faced every obstacle he had thrown at her with determination and strength. He knew what she needed, and he would gladly give it to her if only she would ask him…

In that moment of self pity Sarah made a decision that would once again change her life. As she sat on the floor she was remembering Jareth's last speech to her.

*_FLASH BACK*_

_Sarah was running through the Escher room up and down different stair cases, through the many archways looking for Toby and coming across the goblin king more often than not. Finally, she spotted Toby sitting on the edge of the archway below her. She made a sudden decision to jump down to him. As she fell, the world around her seemed to fall apart. She landed on the floor of the broken room and looked around for Toby._

_The Goblin King emerged from the shadows around the broken walls and staircases, dressed in a white feathery shirt looking quite like he had stepped out of a dream._

"_Give me the child" Sarah demanded_

"_Sarah, Beware. I have been generous up till now, and I can be cruel." Jareth stalked towards her as he spoke._

"_Generous? What have you done that is generous?" she questioned him as she tilted her head to the side keeping a careful eye on him as he began to circle her._

"_EVERYTHING! Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was freighting. I have re ordered time… I have turned the world upside down…and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" She looked at him for a moment then to his dismay she began to advance on him reciting the lines from her little book._

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours and my ki…"_

"_Stop. Wait. Look Sarah, look what I am offering you…" Jareth produced a crystal sphere out of thin air and presented it to her "your dreams"_

_Sarah continued "and my kingdom is great…" his eyes pleaded with her. _

"_I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want._

"_Kingdom is great… Damn. I can never remember that line…" Jareth still held out the crystal in hopes she would take his offer._

"_Just fear me. Love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave."_

"_My kingdom as great…my kingdom as great…" suddenly she looked up into his mismatched eyes with surprise as she came to a realization "You have no power over me" her words seemed to echo back as Jareth tossed up the crystal sphere and somewhere a clock chimed as she was transported back to her home._

_*End Flashback* _

Everything he did before, everything he could do came to mind. She made up her mind if her friends weren't going to come to her she was going to them. She was going to find a way to make _him_ remember that offer…

She was drunk but she wasn't stupid. She went over to her closet and pulled out a soft brown leather bag she then began to pack stuff she thought would be useful she packed useless trinkets and costume jewelry who knew if she would need to use them to bargain for information again. She grabbed a few sharpies and a couple changes of clothes; she went back across to Toby's room and about fell onto his bed as she was looking on the shelf of books and toys beside his bed. Her long nimble fingers found the small red leather book from so long ago. The spine was worn and the cover was tearing in places. That little book hadn't changed much as she fingered the golden lettering. Just as she was about to leave the room she saw a picture of Toby holding "Sir Didums" as he called her favorite headstrong knight. She picked up the picture and carefully took it out of its frame. Tears started to glide from her eyes again. "I will find a way to get you back" it escaped her attention that the owl outside the window that was watching her so carefully cocked his head to the side when she said that.

She went back to her room and found a pair of shoes she thought would be more comfortable to walk in than most of her heels and dress shoes. She felt just about ready then it hit her…"How do I get to the Labyrinth?" The last time she had wished her brother away. She wasn't about to wish herself away….Was she?

A/N: Well here you go; I think this is probably going to make you all a little happier since it is definitely longer than my other chapters. I can't promise the rest will be as long though. I also realize that the flash back might not have been needed but I think there might be some people out there that may have never seen the movie or it might have been a long time since they have seen it so I put it in. Anyways tell me what you think. Also if you want you can give me some suggestions on how she should get back, I haven't made a definite decision on the way she returns yet… I know what will happen when she dose the method just escapes me for the moment.


End file.
